


Idol's Advice

by orphan_account



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angsty from Ellie kinda, But mostly fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I love these guys, Light Angst, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 09:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Okay. This is never gonna be canon because I'm fairly sure Jellie is never gonna happen and I'll cry.But, this is set at not particular point in time, I guess it's part AU, I don't  really know but in here, Ziva's 100% safe. Ellie and Jack are dating, and Ziva wants to knock some sense into her mini me.





	Idol's Advice

It was a quiet celebratory evening, despite the events prior. 

For Team Gibbs it was officially their break from personal problems, they'd stuck to Headquarters but they'd got some food in so they could all pull a comfortable all-nighter, Pizza to be precise, along with beers Nick and Gibbs had brought and the happy laugh of Tali bringing a smile to everyone's faces.

Ellie scanned the team, unable to stop a fond content smile spread across her face, her wandering eyes only stopping on Jack. Ellie narrowed her eyes at the sight of her girlfriend, leaning back on the wall as she perched herself on the edge of her desk.

Having Tali around was something she could see was hard for her, but she hadn't mentioned it, purely because she could tell Jack didn't want to ruin anything, and plus, Ziva deserved some good in her life right now - She was still scanning the windows out of habit, jumping at the slightest of different sounds, subconsciously bringing her arms up in defence if anyone moved too fast, unless that person was her or Tony, of course.

* * *

Tali was perched on her mother's knee, smiling wider than Tony had seen her in countless months, he himself felt tears come to his eyes whenever he glanced to Ziva, her bag of pills crackling in her bag when she leant to her left slightly, the scar on her wrist still managed to attract his attention. Still, it wasn't all the worry that entranced him, it was just having her there that did it. 

Ziva.

_His _Ziva. 

She was there and she'd be there from now on. 

He sighed contently, reaching a hand over to rub her shoulder slightly, she flinched, barely, before turning to him with a sigh and a smile, placing a kiss on Tali's forehead as the little girl giggled, still clutching the necklaces together in her right hand.

Tony couldn't help but laugh himself, he'd heard Tali laugh before, of course, but seeing her laughing _with _Ziva, in Ziva's presence, was enough to make his heart burst. He still had many questions, but they were irrelevant at the time, and he only gave her a reassuring smile as she looked over to him again, hand searching for his.

* * *

So many things were different for Ziva, Abby was gone, Kacie was real easy to get along with, though. McGee had gained double his past confidence, Torres was an interesting one, Gibbs was.. lighter? He was smiling, talking to his teammates, talking to Vance like a normal person, even, and his death glares to Jimmy had stopped.. mostly.

Palmer was higher up in his rank too, Ducky had retired but had his own cosy office, Vance was.. Vance?, Bishop was the prime example of lionheart and she was also absolutely adorable, and that left Jacqueline Sloane. 

Ziva had talked to her about many things regarding her problems, mostly because Sloane was going or had gone through the same things, they could relate to eachother like they couldn't anyone else, and the fact that they both had daughter's they'd lost or almost lost, was enough to draw them both into a routine. Ziva would enter her office without knocking, anyone else would take their que to leave and they'd spend their time talking about personal issues that never quite leave you.

It took one glance to Bishop standing on the staircase to know where she was looking, and she couldn't help but smirk as her assumptions were confirmed, Ziva whispered a few words to Tony and allowed him to lift Tali away, embracing the girl quickly as she rushed to untangle the necklaces, she felt Tony's eyes follow her in in question as she stepped over to the staircase.

* * *

Ziva joined Ellie side-by-side, nudging her shoulder lightly as she finally got her attention away from where she was looking, Ziva couldn't help but smirk, Ellie turned to her with a raised eyebrow, voice condescendingly playful, at best. "What!?" 

Ziva chuckled, nodding her head to where Jack was still sitting slightly, Ellie looked over to her and smiled lightly, against her better judgement. Ziva nudged her again, regaining some of her attention. "You love her." 

Ellie turned her head swiftly, cocking her head slightly before smiling stupidly, looking down at her hands as her fingers began to twist around eachother. "More than I've ever loved anyone."

Ziva smiled wider, glancing momentarily over to Jack before quickly returning to Bishop, who was staring back at the blonde like a lovestruck Disney character. Tali had been watching so much Disney, it was beginning to wear on both her and Tony, so they'd promised her to take her to Disney at some point. Ziva glanced to Tony and her daughter, expression quickly beginning to match Bishop's, the sound of talking from the other people from their team drowned out by both of them, Ziva watched the pair for a few moments, before turning back to Ellie and grabbing her lightly by the shoulder, Ellie snapped back to attention.

"Bishop, do you want some advice from someone who almost lost the person she loved?" 

Ellie hesitated for a moment, reaching her hand to take Ziva's free one, before nodding with her stare remaining cautious, Ziva pulled her to sit on the steps, hand playing now with the bracelet she was wearing, identical to Tony's favourite ring and Tali's newest necklace, she sighed slightly before turning to the agent beside her. 

"Don't wait, Bishop. Make the most of what you both already have together, because with lives like ours, you never know when it'll all be taken away. It's not worth the guilt, or grief, trying to bring back what may one day, be gone. I experienced this first hand, and it is pain you have never felt before. I speak for both you and her, make the most of it, because I can promise you, the world will rip it away from you with one slice of the spoon." 

Ellie chuckled slightly, "Knife, Ziva." 

"What about them?" 

Ellie leaned forward to laugh slightly harder, but returned to seriousness quickly, leaning back up to look her in the eyes again. "Thank you, Ziva. Really." She grabbed her hand again for a few seconds, before letting her focus drift to the bullpen again as she stood to lean back over the railing, bottle in hand. Ziva moved to lean beside her again, closing her eyes for a moment as she took a breath, Ellie looked over. Ziva smiled slightly when she noticed the staring, gaze moving back to Tony and Tali still right where they were before. 

Bishop turned her head loosely to her after a moment, glancing to Tony and Tali herself beforehand, smiling slightly. "Welcome home, Ziva." 

Ziva shook her head slightly, chuckling under her breath. "Thank you, Ellie." She turned further to her again, straightening slightly to indicate that whatever she said next was going to be an order, and Ellie knew it, dutifully standing straighter herself. Ziva forced her voice to go as serious as it would, for now. "My advice, Bishop. You don't gain a single thing from misery, take it from me." 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. This is never gonna be canon because I'm fairly sure Jellie is never gonna happen and I'll cry. 
> 
> But, this is set at not particular point in time, I guess it's part AU, I don't really know but in here, Ziva's 100% safe. Ellie and Jack are dating, and Ziva wants to knock some sense into her mini me.


End file.
